


The Way You Look At Me

by Sky99



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Tumblr Prompt, Wicked Grace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-29 20:33:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3909685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sky99/pseuds/Sky99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rita Cadash has been noticing how Varric looks at her when he thinks she's not looking. She decides to do something about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Way You Look At Me

**Author's Note:**

> This was in response to a Tumblr prompt from honey-rave.
> 
> "I've seen the way you look at me when you think I don't notice."  
> f!Cadash/Varric

“And that was the last time the Carta ever let me deal with the deshyrs!” Iron Bull and Blackwall burst out laughing at the conclusion of Rita’s story and Sera fell out of her seat, cackling like a hyena. Joesphine cuckled softly and shook her head.

“I guess you should be lucky you have me to deal with the nobles for you!” Her inner circle always appreciated the dwarf’s stories from when she worked for the Carta in Orzammar, especially since she tended to add a few more details of her own. Cassandra shook her head and smiled down at her hand before realizing that she had probably given away some hint as to what her cards were. The Inquisitor always enjoyed playing Wicked Grace, especially with Varric and Josephine, who made it a bit more challenging for her to hang on to her coin. She hadn’t been able to convince the commander to join, much to everyone’s disappointment. He had refused to play in order to avoid the embarrassment from losing his clothes to Josephine. Rita hears the opening and closing of the tavern door and turns in her seat to see Varric approaching the table, looking worn and exhausted, but a smile forms on his lips as he spots the Herald. He pulls up a stool next to her and she playfully shields her cards from his view, as if he were to try and catch a glimpse of her hand. Sera, Cassandra, Bull, Josephine and Blackwall all groan in defeat as they show their cards one by one and realize that she had won. She hears Varric cuckling softly beside her as a wide grin plasters itself over her face and she reaches across the table to gather her winnings. Out of the corner of her eye she spots it. The look that he gives her when he thinks she’s can’t see. His eyes shine with adoration, pride, and… love (?) as a small smile tugs at the corners of his lips. She’d seen it dozens of other times, after she killed the envy demon, before she was forced to bring the mountain crumbling down on top of Haven, and during that Wicked Grace game he invited her to. She notices the lack of alcohol in everyone’s mugs and decides to take advantage of the situation.

“Looks like we’re going to need some more refreshments! Why don’t you come help, Varric?” She jumps down from her stool and grabs his hand in order to pull him towards the bar, much to his surprise. She enjoyed the way his calloused hand rested in hers, almost as if they were made to fit together in this way. She glances over her shoulder to make sure the others weren’t watching them and she quickly pulled Varric into the space underneath the stairs, shielded from sight by the barrels that were always there.

“Hey, Doll, I’m pretty sure there aren’t any drinks back here,” he jokes. She can sense his nervousness as he fidgets and looks everywhere but her face.

“I’ve seen the way you look at me we you think I’m not looking.” Varric’s face pales at the confrontation.

“You-” He tenses for a moment as Rita takes his face in her hands and presses her mouth against his forcefully, but relaxes as he passionately kisses her back. After a few more moments, she pulls back, leaving them both gasping for air. He takes note of her flushed complexion.

“You talk too much.” She says breathlessly, a smirk flitting across her swollen lips. Her face falls a little and she begins to look worried. “That wasn’t too much, was it? I just assumed…” Varric chuckles and cradles her face with his hand, caressing her cheek.

“That was great, Doll.” She smiles widely back at him and he brings her face to his once more to bestow another softer, loving kiss upon her delicate lips.


End file.
